leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/My Champion Changes: Leona
This is buffs to Leona to make her have half decent scaling into late game in terms for tanking for her team and disrupting opposing enemies. The key changes are the buff to her disruption, allowing it to be noticeable by late game, and the reduce need of having to get 40% cooldown. Stats |date = July 13, 2011 |health = 100 |attack = 30 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 430 (+87) |mana = 235 (+40) |damage = 55 (+3) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 9.0 (+0.85) |manaregen = 8.0 (+0.70) |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Abilities additional magic damage. This additional damage is counted as the ally's damage and it will benefit from their magic penetration. Leona is unable to activate the additional damage herself. |firstname = Shield of Daybreak |firstinfo = (Active): Leona's autoattack will deal additional magic damage and stun the target for 1.25 second. |firstlevel = |secondname = Eclipse |secondinfo = (Active): Leona raises her shield to gain bonus armor and magic resistance for 2.5 seconds. When the effect ends she deals magic damage to nearby enemies. If any enemy was damaged by Eclipse, Leona raises her shield again starting the effect over without costing mana. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds after the effects ends *'Radius:' 450 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Zenith Blade |thirdinfo = (Active): Leona projects a solar image of her sword, which deals magic damage to all enemies in a line. When the image fades, the last enemy champion struck will be immobilized for 0.5 seconds and Leona will dash to them. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Range:' 850 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Solar Flare |ultiinfo = (Active): Leona calls down a beam of solar energy to a target location. After a brief delay, it deals magic damage to all enemies in it and slows them by 80% for a few seconds. Enemies in the center of the area are stunned instead of slowed. *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds *'Range to Center of AoE:' 1200 *'Radius of Damaging AoE:' 300 *'Radius of Stun AoE:' 125 *'Radius of Sight AoE:' 700 |ultilevel = }} Changes From the Original *Base movement speed increase to 315 from 310 *Target is now reveal during the duration *Magic Damage decrease to 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 from 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 **Added scaling with 50% of Leona's total armor **Scaling decrease to +0.25 per ability power from +0.3 per ability power *New activate: When it damages an enemy with Eclipse, Leona reactivates Eclipse, repeating the loop until she does not strike an enemy with Eclipse. *Magic Damage decrease to 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 **Scaling change to +10% of bonus health from +0.4 per ability power *Duration decrease to 2.5 seconds from 3 seconds *Cooldown change to 6 seconds after effect ends from 14 seconds when cast *Range increase to 850 from 700 *Magic Damage increase to 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 from 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 **Scaling increase to +0.6 per ability power from +0.4 per ability power *Cost increase to 75 mana from 60 mana *Cooldown increase to 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 seconds from 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Radius of Damaging AoE increase to 300 from 250 **Radius of Stun increase to 125 from 100 *Cooldown decrease to 60 seconds from 90 / 75 / 60 seconds *Stun/Slow Duration change to 1 / 1.5 / 2 seconds from 1.5 seconds Category:Blog posts